Wolf demon love
by gracybaby1997
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic... the shikon jewel's almost gone and Naraku's dead too. Kagome finds out she's a rare black wolf demoness, Inuyasha's not very happy that she ran off to be with Kouga and start a family. plus a new enemy rises to take over the world. rated M because of violence, language, a little blood and maybe a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_*Dream*_

_A kiss soft and gentle, her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her. Her tail wagging side to side… Wait when did she have a tail… Oh well it didn't matter because the one she loved with all her heart was right here with her, kissing her gently and sweetly. Clothes came off slowly, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and nipping. She couldn't help but moan. She loved the way he made her feel, the warmth and electricity that shot through her. She stroked his length listening to him moan her name. She looked up into blue eyes the ones of her love, her mate, her everything…_

_*End Dream*_

Kagome woke up, sitting straight up in her sleeping sack, waking Shippo in the process; the sun was just starting to come up and everyone was sleeping except Inuyasha and now Shippo.

"Momma why are you up so early." Shippo asked

"Oh um nothing just a bad dream woke me up that's all" Kagome answered

"Kagome I know you're lying plus I can smell your excitement" Inuyasha said smirking

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled the last word

Inuyasha fell out of the tree he was sitting in and his face plummeted into the ground waking everyone else up. Kagome then stomped back to Kaede's village and back to the well so she could go home.

When she did reach the well there was a giant tree in it she knew that wouldn't stop her so she looked for a place to jump. When she did find that place something grabbed her and pulled her away she looked up to find a very angry Inuyasha.

"No way you're going home you got that" Inuyasha said

"Too bad now put me down" Kagome said calmly

"No way no how"

"SIT"

Inuyasha face connected with the ground as Kagome jumped down the well.

(Other side of the well in Tokyo Japan)

Kagome sighed as she climbed out of the well. Once out she sealed off the well so she could relax a bit and talk to her mom about the strange dreams she's been having lately. Her mother Midori (one of four names fans have given Mrs. Higurashi) greets her once Kagome goes inside the house.

"Kagome dear what's bothering you" Her mother Midori asks

"Well mom can we talk in private" Kagome asks

"Alright"

Midori then leads Kagome to her room, shuts and locks the door; she then turns around to face her daughter.

"Okay dear what's wrong?" Midori asks

"Well mom I've been having strange dreams lately…"

"How are they strange?" Midori interrupts

"Well they're sexual dreams and I don't understand why I'm having them" Kagome tells her mother blushing

"Anything else"

"Well I have a tail in my dreams"

"A TAIL" Midori gasps

"Is that bad mom" Kagome says now worried

"No not at all… it's just Kagome I have something I need to tell you" Midori sighs

"What is it mom."

"Well Kagome you were born, how do I put this…"

"Put what mom"

"Well you were born a rare black wolf demon…" Midori starts

"WHAT"

"Don't yell… Now then black wolves are very rare even in the feudal era that you go to"

"But why aren't you a wolf demon too?"

"Kagome my demonic energy was stolen and my soul put into a human body so I'm fully human now and that's also why your brother is a full human too." Midori explained

"Mom why don't I look like a demon then"

"Don't worry your demonic self and abilities will show themselves by tomorrow, now then help me get Souta up he's been sleeping all morning." Midori said

Kagome nodded and headed upstairs to get Souta up.

(Lunch)

Souta was now up and everyone was eating lunch until Souta said something rather unexpected.

"Hey sis did you sleep with Inuyasha yet?" Souta asked innocently

Everyone spit out whatever it was they were eating or drinking and looked at Souta in shock. Souta merely shrugged waiting for an answer from his older sister

"Souta I'm not into Inuyasha anymore so no" Kagome said cleaning up the food and water that had been spat up

"Why not he's so much fun" Souta whined

"Because he always goes after Kikyou and she's basically a flower pot with that dead clay body of hers" Kagome growled out

Souta immediately shuts up because of how mad his sister is. The rest of lunch was quite peaceful though there was a little bit of trouble Souta had started chocking on his food, but one wrack on his back from Kagome and he coughed it right up, grossing everybody out.

"I think I'll go back to the feudal era tonight" Kagome spoke up

"Kagome I suggest you wait till after you get your demonic energy and body back." Midori said

"I agree with your mother" Grandpa said

"Uh what are we talking about?" Souta asked confused

"Fine but after tomorrow I'm leaving deal?" Kagome asked

"Deal" Midori says cleaning up the table

(6:00 am.)

Kagome was sleeping soundly, until she rolled the wrong way and a pain hit her in her lower back causing her to jolt wide awake. She sat up and started rubbing the spot that hurt, when she felt something furry. She stood up and walked over to her full body mirror, what she saw shocked her. Kagome's hair reached the back of her knees now, she also had fangs and claws, her ears were now pointed like an elves ears but what really caught her attention was her clothes and tail. Kagome clothes had turned into basically a fur pelt skirt that went to her knees and a shirt with only one shoulder strap keeping it up, her new outfit showed off her stomach a little. Her clothes and tail ware as black as her hair. She then noticed her eyes had changed from their brown color to an ocean blue color.

Kagome rushed to her mother's room and instead of knocking she slammed the door open waking her mother Midori in the process.

"Kagome what's the matter" Midori asks her daughter

"Mom I look perfect! I need to show Inuyasha now"

"Kagome I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"You can only mate with a wolf demon, so Inuyasha is out of the question." Midori tells her

"Don't worry I don't love Inuyasha anymore anyway. I got my eye on a wolf demon alright"

"Who?"

"The prince and leader of the eastern wolves Kouga" Kagome says

"Kouga" Midori asks

"Yeah I really do love him. You know the sexual dreams I told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well I think they're about him the guy in my dreams has the same blue eyes as Kouga, and well I think it means something" Kagome says thinking

"You're probably right. Why don't you get an early start and go see your friends and this so called hot guy named Kouga." Midori says smirking

Kagome blushes but hugs her mom goodbye and heads out of the house and to the well.

Kagome reaches the well, climbs over the well and jumps in, the swirling blue light surrounds her taking her back in time to the Feudal era.

(Feudal era)

The blue light disappears and Kagome uses her new demonic strength to lift the giant tree out, throw it high into the air and cut it in many little bitty pieces. One of the bigger pieces land on a grouchy Inuyasha who was coming to get her. He got the big piece of tree off him and started yelling at her.

"What'd you do that for you stupid Demon, I bet you're part of that mangy wolf Kouga's tribe if that the case well get ready to die." Inuyasha said and started running at her

"Inuyasha quit she could help us." Miroku said

"Yeah if she could lift that tree up than she can help us collect the jewel shards" Sango said

"Inuyasha quit its KAGOME!" Shippo yelled

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango froze at what Shippo said. Shippo ran to the demoness and jumped in her arms.

"Momma are you okay, Inuyasha didn't hurt you did he?" Shippo asked

"No I think I'm okay, thanks Shippo" Kagome said

"For what"

"For knowing it was me. I love you Shippo" Kagome said smiling

"I love you too Momma" Shippo said smiling back

"Wait you mean this's my Kagome" Inuyasha said

"One I'm not yours and two I don't want to be with you and three SIT!" Kagome said

Kagome started walking toward the village with Shippo in her arms, her friends following her except Inuyasha who ran off someplace. When they got to Kaede, the old woman was shocked that Kagome was a wolf demoness now. Kaede was now looking Kagome over checking her to make sure she's healthy. Kaede looked at her tail, her ears, her two fangs, her claws and last but not least her eyes.

"I have never seen a black wolf demon for many years I thought they had all been killed" Kaede said when she was finished

"Kaede are you saying Kagome's the last Black wolf there is" Miroku asked

"That I know of, their kind used to be everywhere when I was little but something happened when I turned nineteen years of age that caused them to die out, but I do not know what could have caused a strong and mighty race of demons to all vanish" Kaede explained

"Black wolf demons are supposed to be the strongest of almost all the demons the only demon above a black wolf would be an Inuyoukai." Miroku said

"Not exactly you see I've heard the leaders of Wolf demons whether it is black or not have the same power as a black wolf demon" Sango said

"So if that's true than Kouga's as strong as a black wolf like me" Kagome spoke up excitedly

"What's she excited about?" Inuyasha said

"She just excited that Kouga might be as strong as she is." Miroku said

Inuyasha just growled in response 'there's no way she'd go with that mangy wolf right yeah she loves me too much to go with the Flea bag' he thought to himself.

"Now then I'm going to go see Kouga for a little bit, see ya" Kagome said and ran as fast as she could

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's still running when she saw Ginta and Hakkaku walking the way she was going, she walked behind them and yelled 'BOO'

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed they turned around

"What do you want" Ginta asked shakily

"Yeah" Hakkaku said

"DON'T KILL US PLEASE!" They both cried out

"Relax guys I was just trying to have some fun with my brothers" Kagome told them

"Wait we've never seen you so how can you be our sister" Ginta questioned

"Ginta smell her she smells like sister Kagome, I think that's who she is." Hakkaku said

Ginta took a sniff of her, his eyes went big and mouth went wide open. Ginta then jumped on her and caught her in a big hug, and not even a second later Hakkaku joined in.

"WE missed you sister! Kouga's basically a wreck right now you should see right away." They said in unison

"What do you mean wreck" Kagome asked

"He hasn't seen you in months and when he did go to see you Inuyasha told us you were dead" Ginta said

"Yeah he won't leave his den now, he won't even eat anything" Hakkaku said

"Well then take me to him I'm sure I can get him out of his den" Kagome said

Ginta and Hakkaku then dragged her to the caves they call home.

(1 hour later)

Ginta and Hakkaku were so excited that Kagome would cheer Kouga up they ran the whole way dragging her. They ran right past the other wolf demons who looked confused at why they were going so fast. When they reached Kouga's den they knocked on the wooden doors (The only doors in the cave) when they didn't receive an answer they opened one of the doors to see Kouga laying on his bed looking at the ceiling a few tears in his eyes.

"Uh Kouga we have a surprise for you" Ginta said trying to cheer Kouga up

"Go away" Kouga said sternly besides the fact he was upset

"Not until your surprise woman is in there" Ginta said then got hit on the head "What"

"You weren't supposed to tell him it was a girl, what are you stupid" Hakkaku said

"OK SORRY JEEZ" Ginta said rubbing his head

"Whatever, hey sis go on in" Hakkaku said smirking

Hakkaku grabbed Ginta and they left. Kagome walked in and shut the door. Kouga hearing the door shut looked over to see the demoness there.

"What do you want" Kouga said turning back to the ceiling

"I'm here to make you feel better." Kagome said walking over to him

"Only Kagome will make me feel better"

"Kouga, I'm Kagome" Kagome said then explained what happened to her

Kouga took a sniff to see if she was lying and if she really was Kagome he found no lie just the sweet scent of sakura blossoms which was what his Kagome smelled like. His eyes went wide as he realized she was a wolf demon and that she wasn't dead and that it was his dear sweet Kagome. He jumped up, walked to Kagome and hugged her as if she was the only thing that mattered. Kagome returned the hug and when Kouga pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes, she kissed him. Kouga was shocked at first but he returned the kiss, his fangs gently nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance, she granted him his wish, their tongues fought for dominance which Kagome easily lost, letting him explore freely. Their eyes snapped open when they heard two sets of giggles they pulled apart and looked at the door where they saw Ginta and Hakkaku giggling while peeking through the door. Ginta and Hakkaku quickly ran off saying that they should get ready because dinners done.

"Well there goes the moment" Kouga sighed

"Oh well, there's still tonight" Kagome said seductively

"Wait you… you want to be my mate" Kouga asked hopefully

"Yes, I realized a long time ago Kouga, you are the one for me not the mutt" Kagome answered

"Thank you Kagome you've made me the happiest wolf ever." Kouga said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was that evening Kouga decided to tell the tribe that he had chosen a mate a long time ago and she finally accepted.

(Dinner at the caves)

The wolf demons were eating and talking about things like how their day went, their chores and other things like that. Ginta and Hakkaku were giggling loudly which caught everybody's attention.

"What are you two laughing at huh" a wolf named Crystal asked she was a beautiful wolf demoness that all the males wanted as their mate and she was always angry that Kouga never asked her to be his mate.

"Oh nothing special except Kouga's got a girl." Ginta said still giggling

"That why he's happy again." Hakkaku added

All the wolf demons looked shocked and started looking around for the female. Kouga growled, making everyone look at him before he stood up and spoke.

"As you all know, I chose a human mate about 3 years ago but she always turned me down even slapped me once. But now that human woman has become a wolf demon and she accepted me as her mate. So here's my soon to be Mate Kagome." Kouga said and helped Kagome stand up

All the wolves looked Kagome up and down before they howled with joy because their leader found a mate and a beautiful one at that. The rest of their meal was quite peaceful, Ginta and Hakkaku were still giggling, and Crystal was mad because to her Kagome seemed weak. Kouga and Kagome were talking about what had happened all those times when Kouga wasn't around and how Inuyasha kept comparing her to Kikyou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late when dinner was finished, Kouga and Kagome were in Kouga's room talking about different things when Kagome once again told him how Inuyasha always compared her to Kikyou, that's when Kouga had enough and interrupted her.

"Kagome" Kouga said

"Yeah?" Kagome asked

"Quit would you, you're not this Kikyou person, you're one of a kind, you're special, even if you were this Kikyou's reincarnation I'd still love you for you, not that dead clay pot. So quit comparing yourself to someone that's already dead." Kouga told her gently but sternly

"Thanks Kouga I needed to hear that, you're the best" Kagome thanked him

"You're welcome, just remember you're full of life, she nothing but dead."

"Thanks again Kouga" Kagome said

Kouga kissed Kagome sweetly to help make her feel better and it worked, she kissed back and made the kiss more passionate, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kouga broke the kiss. Kagome grabbed his hand, led him to the bed and pulled him down with her. She then cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective way. Kagome laid her head on his chest where his heart was listening to it beat and thump against her ear, the perfect music to fall asleep to. And soon she did fall asleep, comfortable in Kouga's arms, while he too fell asleep soon after she did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A lone dark woman's figure stood on a cliff that overlooked the Eastern Lands, the figure started chuckling evilly. 'Soon my plan will be put into action, I will make Kouga be my mate and become new Lady of the Eastern Lands, and I'll kill that girl Kagome' the figure thought. The figures chuckle became a full out evil laugh.

"Just you wait Kouga for I Sakura will be your mate." The woman now known as Sakura said "Or I could always destroy the Eastern Lands that sounds much more fun."

Sakura then disappeared in a cloud of miasma just like Naraku had done when he was still alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Morning)

Inuyasha was on his way to take Kagome away from Kouga. He couldn't believe Kagome ran off to Kouga of all demons and humans, she had to go to Kouga it made him angrier by the second.

"Inuyasha slow down we can't keep up with you." Miroku said

"Shut up you stupid monk" Inuyasha yelled 'stupid humans can't even keep up'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome decided she was ready to be marked as Kouga's mate. The thought made her a little nervous because she knew they would have to mate and then he would need to bite her neck. So yeah who wouldn't be nervous? She was also a little scared at the fact there was probably going to be a little pain involved. But this was something she wanted to do, she loved Inuyasha at one point in time but Kouga was different than Inuyasha. Kouga listens to her, respects her, and loves her for who she is. She can be herself around Kouga and tell him anything and everything.

Anyway Kagome decided to tell Kouga but she didn't know where he was. She started walking to the main den, when she got there she saw Ginta and Hakkaku but no Kouga. She decided to ask the two where Kouga was.

"Hey Ginta, Hakkaku do you know where Kouga is I want to tell him something but I can't find him." Kagome said

"Oh yeah he went hunting said he'd be back later." Ginta said

"He should be near a river some place but don't worry he didn't leave the Eastern Lands" Hakkaku added

"Oh okay thanks Guys" Kagome said and took off running

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome finally reached the only river she knew about so far, when she smelled something, it wasn't Kouga that was for sure. The scent smelled a lot like dry blood yet underneath the blood was the scent of sakura blossoms. That's when something or rather someone pushed her into the freezing water. Kagome struggled to breathe as she sank deeper into the water. When she reached the surface for breath she saw the one who pushed her. The young woman on the land had long black hair, (not as long as Kagome's) a bloody fighting kimono on and a sword that Kagome knew well although she hasn't seen it in a very long time the demon possessed sword Sounga. 'But how that sword went to the nether world a long time ago' Kagome thought now terrified.

Soon the demoness left leaving Kagome to freeze to death. But Kagome fought to get to shore before her entire body went numb. She managed to get half way out of the water before she went unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouga had come back, only to find a arguing Ginta and Hakkaku. 'That's odd they never argue' he thought

"What's going on" Kouga basically yelled them

"KOUGA, KAGOME MISSING SHE LEFT AN HOUR AGO!" They yelled

"WHAT" Kouga yelled and ran off to find her

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouga's still following Kagome's scent, when he finds the river. He starts looking for her.

"KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Kouga yells while looking around

Kouga's walking along the bank of the river, looking for his soon to be mate. When he sees a large ogre demon leaning over a figure. He slowly walks over to see who it is. When he gets closer he sees that it's his Kagome!

"Hey ugly get away from my mate!" Kouga yells

"She's almost dead, so she's a perfect meal" The ogre said

Kouga's so mad right now; he launches himself at the ogre. The ogre punched Kouga before he could make contact with that ugly ogre. Kouga leapt again this time biting as hard as he possibly could. The ogre struggles to get Kouga off. The ogre then grabs Kouga's tail, yanks him off and swings him around, the ogre lets go of his tail and Kouga collides with a cliff. But that didn't stop him; he would beat this ugly ogre to a pulp. Kouga pulls out the sword he barely uses and cut the ogre head clean off then cutting the ogre's heart out to make sure he's good and dead.

Kouga rushes to Kagome, he put his ear to her chest listening for her heart beat, it was slow but there 'She's alive but not for long, she's soaked and it's winter at least she has a strong will to live' he picks her up and starts running home.

It didn't take long for Kouga to reach home, he rushed inside and to his den, and he was so fast the other wolves hardly saw him run by. Kouga rushed to his den opening then shutting the door behind him. He laid Kagome down softly on their bed; he coved both himself and Kagome in the fur blankets and pulled her close hoping, praying she would make it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That's it for this chapter I'm thinking about putting the mating scene in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet so it may be awhile, but anyway thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome slowly started to wake up; she managed to open her eyes to see Kouga fast asleep still holding her protectively. She carefully got up so she wouldn't wake him. She looked down and saw her fur clothing that represented a bikini kind of, had been changed to a fur dress with slits on the sides for an easy get away. She tiptoed out of Kouga's den and to the main den where she saw Ginta and Hakkaku having an argument. She decided to listen in to find out what's got them so worked up.

"This's your entire fault if you would've stopped Kagome she wouldn't be in critical condition!" Ginta yelled

"My fault! It is not my fault why didn't you do anything!" Hakkaku yelled back

Suddenly the two were rolling on the ground biting and clawing at each other's throats. Kagome decided to step in and finish their little argument and their big fight. She pulled them apart and they looked at her in shock.

"How?" Ginta asked

"Kouga kept me warm so I was able to wake up now quit your stupid bickering" Kagome growled

"Yes mam" they both said

"Now then how long was I out" Kagome asked nicely

"About 3 days" Ginta told her

"Yeah Kouga never left your side, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't even let anyone near you" Hakkaku added

"Okay I'm going for a walk I'll be right back" Kagome said then added "DON'T TELL KOUGA"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was still walking; she was walking to Kaede's village she wanted to see her friends again. Soon she saw an orange fur ball bouncing her way; she immediately recognized it as Shippo and put her arms out to catch him, He jumped in her arms and started talking.

"Welcome back Momma I missed you so much, Sango and Miroku will want to see you." Shippo said as he was carried

"Well don't worry I came to see them too." Kagome said when she heard something

The noise they heard was strange and sounded like someone playing a sad but scary tune on a flute that's when thunder that shook the very earth was heard, they looked off in the distance and saw snow starting to fall rapidly most likely a blizzard but what scared her was the blizzard was right over the Eastern Mountains!

"What's that?" Shippo asked getting scared

"It's a blizzard and it right at the EASTERN MOUNTAINS" Kagome now scared says

"What do we do" Shippo says

"I have to go back tell Sango and Miroku I'll visit as soon as I can" Kagome said as she put Shippo down

"Be careful momma" Shippo says as he watched his adopted mother run back to the Mountains

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kouga woke feeling a strong cold wind, he reached over to pull his soon to be mate closer but found she was gone, he opened his eyes, looked around the room and bolted right up.

"KAGOME!" Kouga yelled

Kouga got up as quick as he could and just bolted right out the room. He looked everywhere in the cave nothing, he started running for the entrance but when he was about to jump out into the blizzard Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed him mid jump, he glared at the two, and they gulped

"Put me down this instant." Kouga was still glaring

"Don't worry about sis she'll be fine." Ginta said

"Yeah she's a big girl, she can take care of herself" Hakkaku added

"Kagome be safe" Kouga said in a whisper

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome's still running trying to get back and if that's not bad she doesn't know where she's going or where she's at, so yeah she's lost and to make it even worse she's freezing 'I'm almost as cold as when that strange woman pushed me in the river' Kagome thought shivering. She's always hated winter way too cold for her liking. Anyway she can't find her way back when she smells dry blood and Sakura blossoms, 'Uh oh it must be that woman again' she thought and she's right. The woman appears again. This time Kagome saw something she didn't see before a cold, dark, evil look in her eyes and her aura was just as evil as Naraku's. And Kagome was freaking out big time, because nobody since Naraku had that dark energy. Kagome starts running in the other direction trying to get away from the evil woman.

"You will not escape" The woman says

"Who are you?" Kagome yelled behind her

"Sakura" the woman now known as Sakura said

Kagome still running for some sign of home, she wants to be in Kouga's arms where it's warm and safe so she runs faster. Finally she hears the rushing of the water falls and starts running in the sounds direction. Soon the water falls are in sight Kagome looks behind her and sees the strange woman Sakura had stopped and started walking away from her.

"I'll be back" Sakura yelled over her shoulder

Kagome ran through the caves so she could get to her darling Kouga's room. She already passed a shivering Ginta and Hakkaku who looked at her in shock. She finally reached Kouga's room and quickly ran inside and shut the door. She looked around and saw Kouga sleeping his face showed horror he was probably having a nightmare. She quickly slid under the fur blankets with him and clung to him for safety and warmth

Kouga calmed down as soon as Kagome snuggled up to him, he opened his eyes to see a shivering Kagome looking shocked that he woke up

Just then Inuyasha burst into the cave, his eyes were red letting everyone know that his demon side was in control, his eyes were on Kouga. Kagome knowing that Inuyasha was going to try and kill Kouga stepped in between the two, her arms out stretched blocking Inuyasha from hurting her soon to be mate. Kagome then felt a strong aura pulsing within her, she remembered her mom saying that she can transform into a wolf, an extremely strong one judging by the aura and energy she could feel pulsing inside. Kouga sensing the pulsing coming from her allowed his beast to start taking over like she was with hers.

Within 5 seconds, a bright light shone where Kagome and Kouga stood, when it disappeared in their place was two giant wolves, one with black fur with blue eyes and red pupils and the other brown fur with red eyes and blue pupils each wolf was about 15 feet tall and over 20 feet long. Kouga was the first to attack Inuyasha, taking him into his jaws biting down and shaking his head left to right (Much like Sesshomaru in the 5th, 6th or 7th episode can't remember which). Soon Inuyasha was unconscious, Kagome nudged Kouga letting him know that she wanted him to put Inuyasha down, he did so. Kagome and Kouga transformed back to their regular forms. Kagome used her miko powers to transport Inuyasha to the village so Kaede could look after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's it for this chapter, because I don't have any ideas for the mating (sex) scene, so if you all could give me some ideas or what you would like the mating scene to be like I'd greatly appreciate it. The reason it took so long is because I have online Drivers Ed to do and I'm making a new Inuyasha story if you want you can ask what my new story is about just leave it in a review or PM me. I don't think I'm very good at stories but I try my best. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
